


Worth living for

by Mar_Ox



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Canon compliant - 1x05 After the Storm, F/F, They are dancing, short piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_Ox/pseuds/Mar_Ox
Summary: The clock hits sixThey are swayingShe might be dyingBut Scylla is at peace
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Worth living for

The clock hits six. 

Ding. Ding. Ding.

Scylla stops swaying. 

Ding. Ding.

Noticing her girlfriend’s odd look, Raelle asks her what's wrong. 

Ding.

Scylla quickly tries to reassure the other girl but the blond asks again, not entirely convinced.

She lets out a breath. 

She is good, Scylla assures, more strongly this time. And, oddly enough, she is. As a last reassurance, she gestures for them to go back to dancing.

Raelle nods and then they are swaying again.

Against Raelle’s ear, Scylla whispers words she is convinced will be her last. 

Time is up but as she closes her eyes, swaying softly with Raelle nested against her, she is at peace. In a way she hasn’t in a very long time, Scylla feels free.

Is this what it's like to have something to live for?

**Author's Note:**

> I love them.
> 
> And I hope you guys picked up the double meaning of both the title and last sentence.


End file.
